Toys including a bubble making device are known. For example, in United States Pat. No. Re. 32,973 a toy lawn mower is shown arranged with a bubble blowing device. The bubble blowing device includes a fan and a bubble wheel and receives driving input torque from wheels journally supporting the toy above the ground. More particularly, a belt engages a wheel axle to provide driving torque with movement of the toy to a gear train. The gear train includes a drive gear coupled to the fan and an indexing mechanism coupled to the bubble wheel. The bubble wheel is essentially a circular disk with a very shallow convex shape formed to include several round apertures. The indexing mechanism increments the bubble wheel through a fixed angular displacement causing the apertures to be sequentially dipped into a reservoir of bubble making solution and brought into contact with a stream of air generated by the fan. There are several drawbacks to the design of this toy. One, for example, lies with the incremental rotation of the bubble wheel, which limits the number of bubbles created. Instead of producing a substantially continuous stream bubbles as is highly desired, only several bubbles at a time are produced in discontinuous puffs.
As the primary purpose of a bubble making toy is to make bubbles, it is most desirable to produce large quantities of bubbles. It is also preferred in a push or pull bubble making toy to produce the bubbles in a substantially continuous stream as the toy is moved about. However, care must be taken to ensure the bubble making fluid is not foamed by the bubble making device. Foam is the scourge of bubble making as it is almost completely unusable for that purpose.
Thus, there is a need for a bubble making toy which can produce continuous streams of large quantities of bubbles without foaming the bubble making fluid.